memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bari Burman
Bari Burman, formerly known as Bari Dreiband and previously credited as Bari Dreiband-Burman, is a five-time Emmy Award-winning and one-time Academy Award-nominated make-up artist who worked on as the co-head of the Burman Studio. She is the wife of Thomas R. Burman and they have a son together Maxx Burman, who is a Visual Effects artist. One of her specific jobs on Star Trek III was the application of the make-up worn by her step-son, Barney Burman, for his appearance as an alien in the film's bar scene. However, Barney Burman's appearance – and thus, Bari Burman's make-up job – were cut from the film and did not appear in the final product. (source: Barney Burman) Bari, along with her husband and partner, Tom Burman, are perhaps best known for their Emmy Award-winning make-up effects work on the two television programs, The Tracey Ullman Show and Tracey Take On..., and on the FX series, Nip/Tuck. In total, they have won five Emmy Awards and were nominated for 16 others. They were also nominated for an Academy Award for their work on the 1988 film Scrooged, featuring John Glover, Michael J. Pollard, and Alfre Woodard. Career Bari Dreiband began working as a Hollywood make-up effects artist in the 1970s. Some of her earliest work included the cult 1979-1981 science fiction television series, Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. She also worked on the 1982 film The Border. With Tom Burman Films Dreiband first met Tom Burman when he hired her to assist in the transformation effects on the 1982 horror film Cat People, which starred Malcolm McDowell, Ed Begley, Jr., and John Larroquette. This began a professional and personal relationship that has lasted for over 25 years. http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,654591,00.html http://www.burmanstudio.com/pages/frame.html Shortly thereafter, Dreiband and Burman again worked together on the cult 1984 film The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension, with Dreiband as special make-up effects supervisor and Burman as special make-up effects designer. Peter Weller, Christopher Lloyd, Robert Ito, Clancy Brown, and Vincent Schiavelli were among the actors who starred in this film. Dreiband and Burman were married shortly after working on this film. Afterward, the husband-and-wife make-up effects team worked together to design the make-up for Jeffrey Jones' Dr. Jennings on the film Howard the Duck. More memorably, they co-created and co-executed the make-up for the character of "Sloth" in 1985's The Goonies. In 1988, they received an Academy Award nomination for Best Makeup for the fantasy comedy Scrooged. Since their Oscar nomination, the Burmans have worked together as co-owners of the Burman Studio on many films, including (but not limited to): Die Hard 2, The Godfather: Part III, Wayne's World, Last Action Hero, Robin Hood: Men in Tights (which featured a cameo appearance by Patrick Stewart), Con Air (which co-starred Colm Meaney), The Mask of Zorro, Men of Honor, and Harsh Times. They also did several films with Tom Burman's son, Barney, including 1993's Body Snatchers and 1995's Powder. Television Bari and Tom were make-up artists on The Tracey Ullman Show for all of the program's four seasons, from 1987 through 1990. They won two Emmy Awards and received two Emmy Award nominations for their work on this series. They reunited with comedienne Tracey Ullman for her next show, Tracey Takes On, which ran from 1996 through 1999. The Burmans earned two Emmy nominations and one win for their work on this series. They were also nominated for their work on the TV specials Tracey Takes on New York and The Best of Tracey Takes On... In 1992, the Burmans won an Emmy for an episode of The Young Indiana Chronicles. In addition, they have received Emmy nominations for their work on the 1988 mini-series War and Remembrance, the 1989 TV movie A Cry for Help: The Tracey Thurman Story, and episodes of L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake) and Chicago Hope. Bari and Tom have been make-up artists and designers on the FX Network television series Nip/Tuck since the show began in 2003. When production first began, James MacKinnon was the head of the make-up department. The Burmans have received one Emmy Award and an additional three Emmy nominations for Nip/Tuck. They have also received three Emmy nominations for their work on the hit medical drama Grey's Anatomy, on which they have been working since production began in 2005. Other television shows they have worked on include The X-Files, Monk, and the pilot for CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. In 2005, they were make-up artists on an episode of the short-lived CBS series Threshold, produced by André Bormanis and David Livingston, executive produced by Brannon Braga, and starring Brent Spiner. Mike Sussman was a supervising producer on the series. External link * Burman, Bari